


Donghun's Seven Minutes

by Softhyoonie83 (Ink_Filled_Dreams)



Series: Seven Minutes In Heaven (A.C.E) [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, referenced wowkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Filled_Dreams/pseuds/Softhyoonie83
Summary: Chan is adorable, and Donghun just can't pass up this opportunity. Maybe it's wrong, but when else will he get this chance? Seven whole minutes with just the two of them...
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Series: Seven Minutes In Heaven (A.C.E) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Donghun's Seven Minutes

Chan bounced on the heels of his feet by the door, Jun at his side. I stood behind them, trying not to think about what had happened between me and Jun, or what was about to happen between me and Chan. Once my turn arrived - I was next, oh gosh - I would pick Chan. I already made up my mind. He had always drawn my attention with his bright smile and energetic personality. I felt somewhat guilty for choosing Chan over Jun, especially after what had happened between us the round before, but I wanted to taste Chan's lips as well.

"Who wants to bet they're having lots of fun in there?" Chan asked, but from what I could hear, they weren't doing anything besides talking. Talking quietly, no less, so I had no idea what was going on. Even I had, I don't think I would've cared. My mind was fully consumed with the thought of kissing Chan.

Jun glanced down at the phone in Chan's hand, his impatience tangible. "Only one more minute," he sad out loud, and Chan sighed.

"I have a feeling they're that boring pair that just sits there the whole time. It doesn't sound like they're doing _anything_." He pressed his ear to the door, as if he'd hear any better like that. "So lame! I was really hoping they'd discover the have secret feelings for one another and end up making out!"

"Stop shipping your friends, it's weird," Jun said. The timer went off before Chan could defend himself.

"Times up!" Chan yelled as he opened the door, as if expecting to catch them in the act. He looked them both over, but they looked the same as when they went in the closet. "What did you two do?" He asked, earning a half-hearted glare from Byeongkwan, but no answer. "You both look like you've been sitting there doing nothing. How boring," he said with a pout, one that made my insides fill with butterflies. Chan stepped back so they could return to their seats, though I had a feeling he'd rather corner them until they admit what they had done, which was most likely nothing.

Chan and Jun bickered playfully as we returned to our seats, too preoccupied to notice the way Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were smiling at each other. They both had the same starry eyed look on their faces, and I began to doubt my original theory of them doing nothing. Something had happened, that was clear enough. What, I didn't know, but that was their business, and I wouldn't pry.

"It' your turn now," Chan said, and it took me a second to realize he was talking to me. "Who do you want to pick?"

I knew that if I hesitated or beat around the bush, it would only make me look suspicious. "You," I answered, and Jun's eyebrows shot up. He didn't look offended - shocked, maybe, but not offended. That was good. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. My curiosity hadn't been fully satisfied yet, and Chan looked so tempting. Hopefully Jun understood. I'd need to talk to him afterwards, to clear things up.

"Wait, me?" Chan asked, eyes wide. "But why?"

"Ooh, does Donghunie have a crush?" Byeongkwan teased, and I nearly brought up Sehyoon, but decided against it. Not for Byeongkwan's sake, but because poor Sehyoon already looked flustered, and it seemed to cruel to embarrass him any further. So instead, I ignored Byeongkwan's comment. So what if I did? Chan was cute and friendly and made everyone smile just by being there. Who wouldn't have a crush on him?

The first time I went into the closet, I had been sweating bullets, but this time I was surprisingly calm. Chan seemed fidgety, but not nearly as uncomfortable as I had been. When the door closed, he let out a laugh, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"Wanna bet Byeongkwan is listening right now?" He asked, leaning against the opposite wall. "I'm tempted to start making dirty noises, just to freak him out."

I hummed in agreement, moving just a little bit closer, smiling to myself when his laugh faltered. "Go ahead, I won't stop you," I said quietly, sliding a hand down his torso, my fingers catching at the waistband of his shorts. "I can even help them sound more realistic, if you'd like." I paused, waiting for his consent before going further. I didn't have to wait long, because Chan nodded shyly, hands going for my shirt. I let him unbutton the first few, then gently pushed him back. "Can I kiss you, Chan? I don't know if you're alright with that..."

"Yes," Chan said, voice hushed. "I've never kissed a guy before, so I don't know how good I'll be."

"I have a feeling you're going to be amazing," I reassured him. "And at least you're trying it with me. I won't judge, even if you end up drooling all over me or something," I teased, earning a playful punch to the shoulder.

Then his demeanor shifted, the atmosphere changing from light hearted to almost unbearably heavy. The anticipation was driving me crazy, an itch right under my skin that I couldn't ignore. 

When I was with Jun, I had kept my voice quiet. I had been cautious, too, not wanting to scare him off. With Chan, I didn't feel like I needed to. When our knuckles brushed, instead of pulling away, he linked our fingers together. My heartbeat had been erratic before - not horribly, but still faster than normal - and now it felt like a wild animal running around in my chest. Chan flashed me a shy grin through the dark, the warmth from his fingers seeming to intensify as he moved in to kiss me.

Soft, chapped lips met mine, gentle and timid. The innocent way he sighed sent my heartbeat spiralling out of control. My grip on his hands tightened until my fingers ached, but it still wasn't enough. I needed to be closer to him. Even though a part of me didn't want to, I carefully let go of his hands, so I could wrap my arm around his waist and pull him closer to me. I liked the way his waist felt, slender and firm. The heat from his skin soaked through his shirt, warming my hand. Every little detail - the softness of his shirt, the cute sounds he made, the taste of his breath - would stay with me long after the seven minutes were up.

Chan, growing more daring as time went on, grabbed a fistful of my sleeve, preventing me from pulling away if I wanted to, which I didn't. Without thinking, I rocked my hips up against his, trying ease the dull ache of my growing arousal. A low, surprised moan slipped through Chan's lips, partially muffled by my own, but still audible enough to most likely be heard from outside the closet. 

With my right hand still on his waist, I slid my left hand up his bare thigh, stopping just below the bottom of his shorts. As my hand glided over his silky smooth skin, it suddenly dawned on me that we had very little time left. Before I could do anything with that information, the closet was flooded with light. We both froze, mid-kiss, our bodies pressed too close together to be considered friendly.

I moved back, face burning. Byeongkwan stared at us, wide eyed, jaw slack. No one said anything for a long, painful moment.

"So...you two..." Sehyoon trailed off, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Well, we were just trying it," Chan said, quick to defend us, but Sehyoon just let out an easy laugh, and I felt myself relax ever so slightly.

"I'm just teasing. None of us mind. I mean, it's kind of the point of the game."

He was right, I knew, but still, wasn't he weirded out? No, probably not. Sehyoon had always been laid back about this sort of thing, and I was still convinced that something was going on between him and Byeongkwan.

"Come on, let's get to the next round," Jun said, shooting me a cheesy wink. Did that mean he wasn't upset at me? He didn't seemed to mind that I had chosen Chan over him. The remaining tension in my shoulders fell away.

"I already know who I'm going to pick," Chan said, then, for only me to hear, "Sorry, I hope you don't mind." He pressed a quick kiss to my cheek, out in the open for all of our friends to see. For some reason, I didn't mind, not even when Byeongkwan started whooping and chanting for us to do it again.

"Who are you going to choose?" Jun said, trying to regain some sort of order, even as Byeongkwan made kissy faces at us.

Chan's gaze dropped, his cheeks tinged pink. "Jun."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I ship Donghun, Jun, and Chan together, and sometimes I like certain ships more than others, and recently it's been JunChan, not DongChan. So yeah, it took me a while. Hopefully you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
